Jack's Life
by lilatotude
Summary: This is the fist story I will post... Please comment if there is anything wrong and if I get enough people saying they want more, I will make a Cpt. 2


Jack's Story

Jack was having a bad day today. He was starting to fail in all of his classes and his teachers were trying to get him to start working more on his classes, even though he hated school and didn't want to get anymore work done. Since he had already gotten his test scores back and he got into the top 25% of all test scores, but he doesn't care, all he wants to do is get as far away from the people he knows.

"Mom leave me alone!" I yell as I go to my room "I'm fine!". My mom was having a fit because of the black eye I got today. I didn't want to talk about it because it was a stupid reason, I had the reflexes for it, but liked the pain. They made fun of his ears, saying he was an abomination, that I shouldn't go to a school with them because that they could get animal parts too. It could also be that I was wearing a girly sweater and pants. "Why are they so mean to people who express themselves?" I ask while rubbing my eye and wincing "What did I do to them? I barely talk to them at all" I say while looking at my phone. My friend Autumn was wondering if I could hang out for a bit "Eh… Might as well" I say and grab a jacket "Don't want anyone to see my tail" I say while walking out the door.

"What happened to your eye?" Autumn asks when she first sees me "Just Jake and his pals" I say numbly as she moves her hands over my eye "Did they mess with your ears?" She asks nervously

I am happy that they didn't, when someone messes with my ears it really hurts, also when they hurt my tail. Yes, A tail. I have been one of they lucky people to be born on this earth that have the characteristics of an animal. Doctors don't know how this started, they just know that babies were being born with parts of animals. My lucky animal is the cat, so I have some light brown cat ears and tail, I also have cat-like reflexes. There are a lot of people now that are really happy for this, because there are people where into this stuff before it happened, they call us furries. Autumn is also a furry, she is like a wolf, with the tail and ears like me, except they are grey and white. The furry community is really small since not many children are born that way, but more children are being born everyday with our "disease".

"They didn't mess with my ears or my tail" I say nervously thinking of what would happen if they did. "Do you have any idea why they are beating you up?" She asks while grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a little place to get some food. "I think it might be because of the ears" I say scratching my beanie that looked like it had fake cat ears but were where my ears actually were. "That's stupid," She says angrily "They are just ears" She says while scratching her ears. She doesn't put anything over them because they are just too big. "I know," I say "But they have a good point, we shouldn't exist" I mumble "Don't say that, you were born for a reason, so was I" She says punching me in the shoulder playfully. "Well you could say that" I say grabbing my food and sitting down at a table She grabs my beanie and takes it "You need to show people who you are" She says smirking "God Autumn," I say trying to grab my beanie "You know how much I hate having my ears out" I whine trying to grab it from her "You'll get it back when we leave" She says putting it in her back pocket "This feels good," I say moving my ears around "I can hear a lot better" "You see?" She asks "Now you know how I feel" She says happily "Now only if I could get pants like yours," I say looking at Autumn's tail poking out "Now that looks really comfortable" I say shyly "Hey! Stop staring at my ass!" She yells jokingly "Oh… Sorry" I say blushing furiously and finding a fondness of my shoes "I was just joking," She says "They did cost a little more than your average pants, but they let me be comfortable" She says smiling and waving her tail "I think it is time for me to beat you at some games" I say heading to the Arcade "Your on!" She yells and runs in front of me

After we played some games we said our good byes for a while I walked home and went to my room "Gah… Why do i have tone so weird?" I ask myself looking in the mirror. I see what I usually see, a boy trying his hardest to be who he doesn't. I dress up like a girl, I sometimes act like one, but the feeling of girls clothes on my body somehow soothes me. I have been made fun of it for a while but I like it, and also having the animal perts don't help me out. Then all of a sudden he got a text from Autumn. Autumn: Jack, there is a party going on tonight and I was wondering if you would want to go with me Jack: I don't know… I am not really in the mood Autumn: Come on lazy… It is supposed to be a party where we are accepted Jack: Fine… Come pick me up… After about fifteen minutes of me running around trying to figure out what to wear, just before I had to leave I figured out just what to wear. A white short-sleeve with a black zip-up jacket with a wolf on it, a pair of blue pants with room for my tail to be able to move around, and some blue and white low-top converse, with my complementary beanie. "I like the jacket" Autumn says smirking "I knew you would" I say staring at her tail "You going to get in or are you going to stand there and talk" She grumbles "What's your problem?" I ask putting my seatbelt on and wincing when I sit on my tail "Oh you know… Problems…" She says staring straight ahead "Oh… I know how you feel" I say trying to find a comfortable spot "Oh God Jack," She says smirking " You don't have to wear your pants if your tail is bugging you that much" "Oh… I'm fine" I say blushing "Whatever…" She says and drives to the party

Once we get too the party she parks on the street and just sits there, having no inclination to get out. "Autumn… Are you feeling ok?" I ask sincerely "As I said before… I am fine" She says tears welling up in her eyes "Did you actually want to go to this party?" I ask looking ahead "No… Not really… I just wanted to see you" She says looking at me "Oh… Thanks" I say nervously "Did you want to go to the party?" She asks looking at me "I don't really care" I say trying to get a few strands of hair out of my eyes "Well… We both could use the fun," She says wiping the tears away "Just stay near me, they have some drugs and beer here and I don't need either of us to get drugged" She tells me while getting out of the truck "Fine… It isn't like I will know anyone else here" I say following her

Once we got to the door we cringed, they were blaring music so loudly that I had to cover my ears, Autumn did the same. We say people of all types there, there seemed to be a few furies scattered around here and there, and it seemed to me that they were being accepted and not being judged. "Hey I'm Anna," A girl says coming up to us "I would advise not drinking out of anything already opened" She warns us "Thanks," I say "I'm Jack, and this is my friend Autumn" "Hi" Autumn say shyly "Nice to meet you guys," She says and notices Autumn's ears "I like your headband" She says politely "They're real" She says moving them around to prove a point "I'm sorry" She says and blushes "So you are a Neko?" She asks nervously "Yes," She says with a grin "And so here is my friend" "Autumn…" I whine "You are?" She asks looking at me "You don't look like one" I take off my beanie to show here my ears "They aren't much" I say shyly "They look really cute," She says "Can I touch them?" She asks blushing I turn around to ask Autumn if we could leave but I find her flirting with a guy and she turns around to give me a wink and mouths "Sorry" "I guess…" I say and tilt my head down a little She rubs them "They feel really soft" She says and rubs them some more as I purr I blush "Cat ears isn't all that I have," I say trying to explain "But it is the most noticeable"

After a while me and Anna hit it off and we talk about a lot of things, how each of us are doing in school, how the house belongs to her family, and how I like the way I am "So let me get this right," She says confused "You are wearing girls clothes?" She asks looking at me "Yes," I say "I seem to like them more than boys clothes" I explain "I won't judge you," She says nicely "If anything it is kind of cool that you are expressing yourself and not hiding it" "Thanks," I say smiling "This is one of the ways, but the rest of them you have to get to know me for a while to find out" I say trying to end the conversation "So do you only have cat ears?" She asks looking at me "I have the ears, a tail, and some fur around my body," I say "I also do some of the things that cats do, like purr" "Wait," She says putting her hands up "You, have a tail?" She asks getting excited "No.." I say sarcastically " I lied about it" "You don't have to be an ass about it" She says getting up "No.." I say getting up "That was an ass move… Sorry" I say "It's fine," She says "Can I ask you something?" She asks nervously "You can as long as it isn't offensive" I say "Do you think you could show me your tail?" She asks blushing "It is in my pants," I say nervously "Oh…Sorry…" She says sadly "Is there a private room where I can show you?" I ask smirking "Yes," She says grinning "Just follow me" She says and goes upstairs and takes me to a room "I'm guessing this is yours?" I ask looking around "Yep," She says "Don't make fun of me" She says sitting on her bed "So you really want to see my tail?" I ask nervously "Yes," She says nervously "But only if you want to" She explains to me "Well," I say "Don't make fun of me either then" I say and unbutton my pants "What are you doing?" She asks nervously and looks like she is going to scream "Please don't scream," I say nervously "I just need room to pull out my tail" I say my tail slowly coming out of my pants She puts her hand in her lap and stares at my tail "That look so cool" She says "Ahh… Feels so good to stretch out" I say using my muscles to pull my tail the rest of the way out of my pants "Would you like to touch it?" I ask "Are you serious?" Her eyes widened as I walked over to her and turned around "Just don't pull please," I say "That hurts"

She gingerly pets my tail and I purr "Sorry" I say and she grins. She starts to play with my tail and I purr again and use my tail to slap her, but it didn't hurt her one bit. "Hey!" She says and grins "I want to try something" She says and starts rubbing my back. I purr loudly and arch my back, "What are you doing?" I ask quietly "I want to see what will happen" She says and rubs my back some more and I purr and fall to the floor. "Please stop" I ask sleepily "Sorry…" She says moving away from me I lay on the floor "No it is my fault… Most people don't do that so I forget about it" "Do you need any help?" She asks moving over to me

All of a sudden Autumn comes in "Have you see-" She says and stares at Anna "What the fuck did you do to him?!" She yells and comes to me "Let's go" She says helping me up and buttoning my pants "Forget about the tail for now". Before we leave I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket and give it to Anna "Thanks" I say and get into the car.

"What happened up there?" Autumn asks "She was rubbing my back and I was going feline" I say tiredly "I hate it when you go feline," She says "Since you don't have whiskers all you do is bump into walls and stumble around" "I know, I hate it too" I say "When was the last time you went feline?" She asks trying to remember "It was when I was with you that one time" I say trying to not remember it "Do you remember my last one?" She asks "Yes," I say shivering "I still have the scars from it" "Sorry," She says looking down "I barely remember it" "I am not saying it is your fault" I say looking at her "Thanks Jack" She says starting the car

The ride home was pretty quiet. Me and Autumn haven't had an animal attack in a while. An animal attacks were when you started acting like the animal you are, most people can't control it because it is an unconscious reaction to the environment around them. My last one was because I was getting a boogie and I scratched the kid who did it in the face, which Autumn knows nothing about.

"Thanks for taking me to the party" I say opening the door "No problem," She says "You should hang out with me more "Maybe," I say sadly "I like the indoors better" "Well," She whisper "Get out of my car you bum!" I laugh "I didn't know a bum could be literal" I say smirking "Very funny," She says "See you later"

Once I got to my room I feel a pain in my back and I look around to see my tail out of my pants "What the fu-" I say before I remember that Autumn had buttoned up my pants and that I forget to put my tail in them. "Thanks" I say to no one in particular and unbutton my pants and drop them to my to ankles. "Now that feels good" I purr and move my tail around "Why do I have to hide you all day long?" I ask my tail not hoping for a reaction. I take of the rest of my clothes and out on some comfortable sleeping clothes.

A couple weeks later I woke up around 11 o'clock, with some messy bed head and a phone going off

Unknown Number: Hey this is Anna. This Jack? Jack: Uhh… Ya… Anna: Are you busy today? Jack: No… Not really Anna: Do you want to hang out today? Jack: Well… Where do you want to hang out? Anna: I was thinking you could come over again Jack: Could you come pick me up at my house? Anna: Where do you live?

I told her my address and started to get dressed. I found a pair of loose pants that still looked good on me, but I would never wear them in public. I found a shirt with some cats on it, and my favorite black sweater with a wolf on it. I hear a car honk outside and see Anna in the passenger seat becoming me to come out. I put on my beanie and run out to the car since it was raining cats and dogs.

As I open the door I hear Anna say "Hey Jack, good to see you" "Good to see you too Anna" I say looking at her "This is my dad" She says pointing to a burly looking man "Hello" I say sheepishly "How are you doing?" She asks "I am just waiting to get my diploma and I am out of school" I say looking at my shoes "What the fuck is that mister?" Her dad asks me pointing at my tail and looking really angry "It is my tail" I say sheepishly "Get the hell out of my car!" He yells at me, his face turning red "Dad just give him a second to explain," Anna explains "Jack can you take of your beanie?" I grab my beanie and take it off, ruffling up the fur on my ears and having them move around so they look more like the real thing. "Oh.." He says awestruck "Never mind, my fault" he says and starts to drive to the house "Sorry for my father, he didn't know" She says "I didn't think it was important" "It's fine," I say smirking and putting my beanie back on "How have you been?" "Fine… I am doing great in school and I have seen my test scores and they look really good" She tells me grinning My phone goes off in my pocket

Autumn: Sorry I can't hang out today… The guy at the party wants to hang out for a bit and he is really nice Jack: It is fine… I am hanging out with Anna… The girl that told us about the drinks Autumn: I remember her… You better tell her about your "preference"

"Who are you texting?" Anna asks looking over her shoulder "Autumn… My friend" I say, not knowing why I added the friend part "Oh ok" She says and goes back to talking to her dad

Jack: I will… I don't want to hurt her feelings though Autumn: I have to go… But you do whatever you want…

Once we got to Anna's house she takes me to her room and we start talking about how each other have been since the couple of weeks we haven't seen each other for a while.

"So…" Anna says laying on her bed "So what?" I question "Do you have a special someone in your life right now?" She asks sitting up "Nope… I haven't been in a relationship for a while" I say "What about Autumn?" She asks curiously "We have just been friends since elementary school," I say "We have a lot of things in common" "So I was wondering something…" She says moving closer to me "What?" I ask nervously "What happens if I do this?" She says and starts rubbing my back I purr "Please don't" I say getting sleepy , then all of a sudden my phone goes off

Autumn: Come outside NOW! Jack: I need help… Feline… Is all I could get out before I started feeling really sleepy

"Who was that?" She says while rubbing my back "And I will stop when you tell me what is wrong" "Since us Neko's have animal characteristics we sometimes act like our animal under certain conditions" I slur

All of a sudden Autumn bursts through the door "Oh you little…" She says walking over to Anna. Her irises blocking out all of the white of her eyes, like the eyes of a wolf. "What?" She asks putting her hands up in the air to protect her from whatever beast was in front of her Autumn cocks her fist to punch Anna "This is for doing this to him" She says and goes to punch her I step right in front of her "Autumn, calm down" I say sleepily noticing the fist coming at me at the last second

As the fist hits me in the face I get launch onto the bed cold. "What did I just do?" Autumn asks herself as she looks at her fist and then look at me and runs out the house and down the street like a mad dog. She runs for as long as she can not caring if anyone sees her, crying as she did so.

That day wasn't such a good day for Autumn. She had been hanging out with the guy she met at the party, Jake. He was a really nice guy, he listened to what she said and would compliment her on her clothing. She thought about asking him out, but today she found out that he was one of the furry obsessed people that only wanted her because she was part wolf. So she told him to fuck off and went to go get Jack, she had a huge crush on him but knew that he wasn't into her, he was more into guys and she thought it would be to awkward between them. This is why she ran away, she promised herself to not ever hurt Jack again, and she broke that promise.

When her and Jack were fourteen, they were having a fun day at her house talking about how they get judged for their tails and ears. She was talking about how the boys at their school would pull on her tail and how they would make fun of it. After a while Jack noticed something on Autumns arm and

when he figured out what it was. "I thought you stopped" He says sadly "Stopped what?" She asks confused "This" He says and pulls up her sleeve "You promised me" He says quietly "I promised you nothing!" I yell at Jack and storm out of the room

Jack looked around my room for the usual hiding spots, He found two unused pencil sharpeners in a ripped-up part of carpet in the corner of my room. "Why?" He had asked to no one in general. When I came back into the room I looked and felt in pain, but hid it very well. "What's wrong?" He asked walking over to me "Nothing" I say walking over to her bed "I think it is time for you to go" "Autumn… You are going to tell me what is going on" He said sternly walking over to me "No," She says looking away "Now get the fuck out of my room" He walked over to me and grab my arm, I winced "What is your problem?" He asked trying to help me "Let go of my arm" I said slowly He turned my arm over and pull my sleeve up, He noticed the blood. "What did you do?" He asked in pain "Just leave" I say looking away He grabbed the sides of my head and faced it towards his "Why?" "Just go" I said, irises filling the whites of my eyes "Autumn… Calm down" He said trying to sound brave, but failing "I am fine" I says blood dripping out of my clenched hand "Let me help you," He said opening my hand and seeing the blade cutting into my palm "I am just going to make sure you don't cut your hand again" He said and took the blade out of my hand "Now leave me alone" I said starting to shake "Fine… I will then" He said and went to the bathroom and looked at the blade "So much pain in something so small" He said to myself and flushed it down the toilet. I ran into the bathroom hearing the toilet flush, my eyes now completely black, "What the hell did you just do?" I growled at him and stalked slowly toward him. "I got rid of it" He said nervously backing away. "You got rid of it?" I asked with steel in my voice "Yes," He said "You don't need it" He added slowly backing away "What about my other ones?" I ask thinking about all of my hiding spots "I threw them away" He lied "You what?" I yell and pounce on him, both of us tumbling into the tub He tried to block my incoming punches, while trying to watch my teeth, since he had seen what my teeth can do to meat. "Autumn… Think about what you are doing!" He yelled at me putting his arm up in self-defense.

I was losing control of my body, and I was craving some meat, so I bit down on his extended arm; hard. He screamed loudly as he felt my teeth break my skin and start to draw blood. "Autumn!" He screamed trying to bring some sense to me. My dad comes in and notices him with his arm dripping blood onto his screaming body, with his daughter clamped her mouth down tightly on his arm. "Get off of him!" He yells grabbing a needle from the cosmetics cabinet behind the mirror and plunges it into my leg, my eyes instantly started to droop "What happen?" I ask drowsily then pass out on him. "High dosage sedatives" My father says then walks out of the bathroom.

Autumn remembers how after that incident, that Jack needed to get fifteen stitches to sew back together the part of his arm she messed up, and even after that it left a nasty scar that only both their families know about. After that, Autumn promised to Jack that she would never hurt him again, unless he allowed it to happen if he got too offensive, or if he deserved it. Now that she just knocked Jack cold, she is running back to her house to go do some things that her and Jack have fought about.

"What happened?" I ask, my face feeling like I ran into a wall. "I guess I did something to piss Autumn off and you tried to protect me from her" She says shakily "Well I told you to stop, and that is what happens if you don't listen" I say getting up "You don't seem that much in pain" She exclaims warily "I have been through a lot of physical and mental pain throughout my life, this punch was one of the higher marking on my pain scale, but nowhere close to the highest" I sat rubbing my arm unconsciously "And what would that be?" She asks curiously "This" I say and roll up my right sleeve, revealing the horrible scar She backs away and looks sick "What happened to you? Were you mauled by a dog?" "No" I say rubbing it "This is what happens if you piss off Autumn". "Wow" She exclaims in disbelief. "Where did she go?" I ask worried. "After she hit you she ran like a madman" She says sitting down to understand everything. "You could've told me sooner" I say running out her door hopefully that I wasn't out for too long.

Hopping into her car and priming the ignition, I gun it to her house praying to every god I know "If she dies, I won't be able to take it anymore" I keep muttering to myself "Fuck!" I yell as I see a red light in front of me and just speed right through it, hoping I didn't just cause a crash. As I pull up to her house, I immediately jump out of the car, pausing only a second to put the e-brake on. I run to the door and knock so hard that my knuckles hurt, as her father opens the door I slide by him and say "This is an emergency". Once I get to the top of the stairs, I see that her bedroom door is locked, I hiss unconsciously. I back up to give myself ample space, and charge at the door, slamming into it but bouncing back. "Come on" I groan and back up again and charge as fast as I can towards the door. I slam through, but the doorknob is severely damaged. I see Autumn about to run, she has a bag at her feet and a bag on her back, she has a dumbfounded look on her face. She picks up the last bag and goes to slide out the window, I run towards her at full speed, and tackle her to the ground ready for the incoming pain of her kicks and punches.

"Get the hell off of me!" She yells at me, trying to knee me in the crotch "At least play fair" I say, lifting a leg so I can cover my balls from becoming pancakes "You had no right to stop me!" She yells, her voice going rough "You can't just run from your problems"I say trying to find a good way to pin her arms "Get off of me now" She says in a low voice, the pupils of her eyes block out all the white "Calm down please" I say, feeling my arm start to get hot "I will hurt you" She says, her voice almost whisper "Not if I have anything to say about it" I say, getting nervous because I feel her arms start to lift "Go now, or I won't care if I hurt you" She says, her voice like a growl "Please, just calm down" I say feeling my grip on her arms slipping "I can't just calm down" She snarls, her body shaking from holding in her anger. "Please" I beg "I'm begging you"

She gains enough strength and throws me off of her with so much force that I slam into the wall opposite of her and I lay on my side groaning. She then stands up and dusts herself with her hands and then walk over to me. She kicks me in the stomach, "That's for holding me down." She kicks me again, "And that's for breaking my door."


End file.
